


Lunch Time Knockdown

by Hisokaismyfatherfigure



Category: The Wonderful World of Ships
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokaismyfatherfigure/pseuds/Hisokaismyfatherfigure
Summary: A shy pre-teen bumps into her long time crush. The author, a good friend of hers, decides to make the odds even in her favor ( but the author is not effie).





	

As the lunch bell rang, sixth and seventh graders flocked to the cafeteria. Jordyn, a petite girl- usually shy around strangers with a tendency to blurt out things -followed a small group of girls waiting in line for today’s lunch - tuna. After a long day of Math, English, Band, and Science, Jordyn was basically a living zombie. Due to her current zombie-like state, she didn't see the person who cut in front of her- and therefore ran into him. With a resounding -thud- she fell to the floor, and since most of the sixth and seventh graders are ass holes, they didn't help her up.

 

“Sorry. Are you okay?” A voice called out. Jordyn tried to look for the voice, only to see blurred colors and distorted shapes. That's when she felt a warm hand grasp her left wrist and, with surprising strength, pull her back off of the floor. However, her feet were still wobbly and she lost her balance. Only to find purchase against a warm chest - face first.

 

Jordyn turned 3 shades of red as she realized where she was, what she was doing, and why she wasn't stopping. With a very slow upturn of her head, she only confirmed her suspicions. Nathan, an eighth grader ( one whole year older than her ) who has a slight build on tanned skin. He has square glasses to cover his eyes, and never spikes his hair so he can hide the temples of his glasses. Oh, and is also Jordan's crush, small world. Of all the people to help her off the floor AND to fall on- it just had to be Nathan. Jordyn quickly pulled herself off of Nathan, her balance straightened out. She stumbled over her words, looking for an excuse. “Um - I, er, well, um- you see.. chicken? - ok. Bye,” She ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. Not wanting to embarrass herself any further.

 

Nathan, however, was just as bad. He stood off to the side of the cafeteria line- mouth wide open as he struggled for words to an audience that wasn't there. That's exactly how Romino, a star sports player and all around mister perfect, found him. A mix up in classes left Romino and Nathan having lunch A on Fridays.

 

“Dude. Are you ok?” Romino asks, waving a hand over Nathan eyes. Said person did not respond to the unusual treatments. So Romino does the next best thing and hits him as hard as he can ( A/N: Jk if Romino really did that then Nathan would have to go to the hospital for broken ribs) “Aa-ow what the fuck!” Nathan shouts, giving Romino the finger. His face still as red as a tomato.

 

Meanwhile, in the band room. Jordyn nervously paces the carpeted floor in the instrument room. The dehumidifier ‘s constant buzzing calming her nerves a bit. Thoughts raced through her mind a thousand miles per second. Footstops- or stomping - from outside pulled Jordyn from her thoughts, her head snapping to the fogged windows. Eager for a distraction from all the drama. Selah, a tall girl with brown hair almost always pulled back, who also shares the same band class as Jordyn, walked into the instrument room, binder in hand. As soon as she saw Jordyn, a smile bloomed on her face.  
“ Hey Jordyn! What’s up? Why are you so red?” Selah walks over to her trumpet case, throwing the question over her shoulder. Jordyn shakes her head. Torn between telling one of her closest friends or keeping the encounter close to her heart. “ I fell on Nathan!” Jordyn shouts before she can make a decision. She covers her mouth with both hands, as if she’s told a well-kept secret.Selah drops her trumpet.

 

-Back To Nathan- 

“ Bro, did you really,” Romino asks, not believing what he just heard.

 

“ Yeah, no kidding. She just bolted. Did I do something wrong?” Nathan carded a hand through his hair, he wasn’t rude to her or anything. Right?

 

“ Nah, I don't think so. For once in your life, you did the right thing,” 

 

“ Fuck you Romino,” 

 

“ You wish,” 

 

“ I really don’t” Nathan finishes their banter by standing and dropping his lunch -uneaten- into the trash. “ Where do you want to go now?” Nathan asks, putting his bag on. 

 

“ Courts?” 

 

“ With these noobs? No way” 

 

“ Then how about the band room?” The other offers, dumping his trash. Nathan simply nods and follows Romino to the patio. 

At The Bandroom -  
Jordyn and Selah eventually settle for talking about Jordyn’s drama instead of practicing. After a particularly funny story about Nathan and a trash can, the duo hears voices from the outside of the instrument room, 2 very distinct voices, Nathan and Romino. 

 

Jordyn’s blush comes back- 5 shades darker than the last time. Selah laughs at the fact that Nathan sports the same blush dusting across his cheeks. 

 

“ Well, I guess Romino and I will step out for a bit to leave you guys some privacy,” 

 

“ Pshh. You can go but I’m stay- hey! let go !” Selah grabs the back of Romino ’s shirt, and with renewed effort, drags him out. ( But they still sit in front of the door, eavesdropping. Sixth and seventh graders may be assholes but eighth graders are nosy af ).

 

Once Selah and Romino exit the instrument room, Nathan lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Jordyn’s the first one to speak.

 

“ I- I’m sorry if I hurt you when I - erm - fell, on - well you…” Nathan’s blush darkens at the memory.

 

“ N-nah it’s ok,” Nathan puts his hands behind his head, trying ( and failing ) to seem cool, “I mean- when, you -uhh - fell (?) on, me….” Crash, burn , and explosion.

 

They awkwardly stood in the instrument room. Their eyes seeming to look at everything but each other. Romino, who peaked through the window during their conversation, mentally and physically facepalmed. This relationship is not going to evolve without anything short of holy intervention. They had a Romino ( close enough ). 

 

Romino banged hard on the window ( thank god the band teacher wasn’t there) and cupped his hands around the top of the glass, shouting, “ Nathan stop being such an idiot! She likes you!” Judging by the shocked expressions on both of their faces, he just revealed the elephant in the room. 

 

“ W-wait really?! Me?! Are you sure?!” Nathan asks, insecurity blending with his voice. Jordyn regains a bit of confidence glad in knowing she’s not the only one feeling uncomfortable right now. 

 

“ Y-yes. I’m sure,” 

 

“ O-oh okay. W-well then, “ Nathan walks a couple paces over to Jordyn, until their inches apart. He closes the gasp with a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

“ Happy Valentine’s Day” 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hallows! This is my first official fanfiction and I have no idea what I am doing leave kudos... I guess and no flames!!


End file.
